Mornings With You
by Claudia Reese
Summary: Syaoran rarely eats breakfast since he doesn't usually have the time for it before going to work. But something suddenly happened that made him change his mind about his morning routines.


**Mornings With You**

_Syaoran rarely eats breakfast since he doesn't usually have the time for it before going to work. But something suddenly happened that made him change his mind about his morning routines.  
(Written in Syaoran's POV)_

oxoxo

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I groaned upon hearing the dreaded sound of my alarm clock. Who's the jerk who invented these things anyway?

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Oh God, make it stop please! I reached out for the tiny clock and managed to put the darn thing to sleep. I rubbed my eyes and stared at it. "7:30…" Great. I now have less than 30 minutes to take a quick shower and go to the office.

It has always been like this. My work starts at 8:00 in the morning and since I'm not some girl who has a lot of things to do before going to work, I can do everything under 30 minutes. That already includes my travel time from home to work. My office is not that far anyway so I don't really mind. I went straight to the bathroom, had a quick shower, brushed my teeth and started my car. What about breakfast, you say? It's not really part of my daily schedule. I usually get to have a big lunch anyway. I now drove to my office building and proceeded to work.

When will my life start to get interesting?

oxoxo

The next morning, I woke up to the feeling of the sun's rays hitting my closed eyes. How could have I forgotten to close the curtains last night? I tried to ignore it and went back to sleep but to no avail. I got up and closed the curtains with a grunt and went back to lay down on my bed once again.

_Sigh._

Now I can't sleep anymore. I turned to look my clock and it read, "6:48AM". Now what am I supposed to do so early in the morning? Maybe I'll figure it out after taking a shower. I went to the bathroom and took a little longer than usual and went downstairs. Maybe I'll eat breakfast for a change.

I went to the kitchen and tried to find something to eat but failed. What I only have inside my refrigerator is a carton of expired milk and some juice. I frowned, closing the refrigerator door. I guess it is breakfast outside for me then. I walked towards my car and drove to the nearest diner I could find that is near to my office building.

"Cherry's Diner" was what the sign said. I shrugged as I parked my car in front of the building, locked it and entered the diner. I looked around the place, it seems nice. There are not much people around and it feels peaceful inside, that's just what I needed in my very busy life. I walked towards the counter and sat on one of the high chairs and looked at the menu in front of me. It's been a while since I had a decent breakfast so I'll just make the most out of it now.

"What will you be having, sir?" The waitress came in front of me and asked. I stared at her and I swear there was some kind of flirty motive in her eyes but I just ignored it, thinking I don't really have time for her petty romance right now.

"I'll be having those pancakes with chocolate syrup, a tuna sandwich and coffee please." I said and she wrote down my order in her little notepad and went to get my meal. I sighed, running my hand through my messy brown hair as I checked the time on the watch on my other hand. "7:15AM." I still have more time to kill then.

After a few minutes, the waitress came back with my order in her hands and placed it in front of me. At the same time, I heard the diner door open with a little sound of the bell attached to it but I really didn't bother looking at the person who entered. I was busy savouring my first breakfast after months to care, that is until I realized that the person sat beside me.

I let out a little groan under my breath, thinking about how he or she has invaded my personal space even though I'll admit the space between my seat and that person's is somehow far.

"I'll have waffles topped with strawberry and strawberry syrup and a cappuccino please."

I blinked in the middle of my bite of pancakes. I just realized the person sat beside me was a girl because of her feminine and sweet voice. I turned to look at her and almost choke on my food because she was actually stunning! It was a few seconds later when she noticed I was staring at her (before I noticed it myself that I really _was _staring at her) and looked back at me and I felt my heart skip a bit when she did. She had the most stunning green eyes and long auburn hair that I had never seen before!

"Oh I'm sorry, am I invading your personal space?" I heard her ask with a little glint of tease in her eyes. I was shocked, can she read my mind?

"I…uh…" I started but I never really thought that I would stutter like this. Suddenly, I heard her giggle and I actually found it kind of cute when she did so.

"Don't worry, it's just that the look on your face kind of tells me that I am. It's just that this is the usual spot I sit in whenever I eat here but if I really am intruding, then I'll just transfer to another table." She said as she looked around for an empty table and stood up. Before I could think, I suddenly said, "No wait! It's fine. Please sit down. You're not invading my personal space, honest." She gave me her smile again which I swore made my cheeks feel a little hot and so I decided to look away before she could even notice.

"Here you go," The waitress said as she placed the order of the girl I just met in front of her.

"Thank you!" I heard her say and grabbed her utensils. I noticed that she wasn't eating yet and it looked like she was still thinking about something. I raised a brow and looked at her, only to find her looking at me already.

"Yes?" I asked.

She took one of the sliced strawberries on top of her waffles and surprisingly placed it on my plate. "This is for you; for letting me invade your privacy." She said and gave a small giggle after that.

"You really weren't invading my privacy. I find it rather nice actually." I said and then adding, "Thank you for your strawberry then." I can see her nod and gave a small bite of her waffles.

"I'm Syaoran Li." I introduced myself after her gesture. She looked at me again and introduced herself as well.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Her name will never be forgotten, I made a mental note. She took a sip of her cappuccino and we sat in a comfortable silence until an idea popped in my head.

"Hey listen, I'd like to be grateful about the strawberry you gave me but since my food is already gone, how about I treat you to breakfast tomorrow morning?" I asked casually but I'll be honest, I'm rather nervous about it. I took a sip of my coffee while I waited for her response. I looked at her again and she's at her thinking look again with a fork in her mouth but after swallowing her food, she finally gave me a reply with a smile.

"I'd love to."

And my mornings were never the same again. Breakfast is already back on my schedule.

oxoxo

**End**

Just a simple sweet oneshot for you all! I hope you guys like it. Please do review! I really appreciate them :)

Love,  
Claudia


End file.
